


A Voice in the Black [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Flying, Gen, Ghosts, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of "A Voice in the Black" byFiKate:When Cassian's still new to flying solo missions, he hears a distress call and when he goes to answer it doesn't find what he expects. Inspired by the idea of submarines beingstill on patrol.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	A Voice in the Black [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Voice in the Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773859) by [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate). 



Cover by podfic_lover

| 

## Stream with FX

## Downloads with FX

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zydtktv4it778tp/A%20Voice%20in%20the%20Black%20FX.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17To1O4a4oRxM4ePuKQJ2zOMuRCd2D9P6/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](http://download1650.mediafire.com/obozyrppfbfg/w2ciukvv9p0sbzz/A+Voice+in+the+Black+FX.mp3)
  * **M4B:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4v5hg488wwxm36p/%5BRO%5D%20A%20Voice%20in%20the%20Black%20FX.m4b?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rokRTj0epI-Q-uX1X9GaENd1p4sip7E7/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download1480.mediafire.com/4r2xgpnsk8bg/0op2h45eehsf33r/%5BRO%5D+A+Voice+in+the+Black+FX.m4b)

## Stream without FX

## Downloads without FX

    * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f9exsksy98kj8qy/A%20Voice%20in%20the%20Black.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GtaBdVHEcCulZDE726S_6nx5m-dyRxli/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download947.mediafire.com/1zdz5aiyxshg/mi7mziihu0w6zho/A+Voice+in+the+Black.mp3)
    * **M4B:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wopbyta3x31wcnf/%5BRO%5D%20A%20Voice%20in%20the%20Black.m4b?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XlVdUo_UDpedTBH2paWOLM3QP1ArH0u9/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download1490.mediafire.com/fh37phz6z4ig/kfpn0ebk2k073mx/%5BRO%5D+A+Voice+in+the+Black.m4b)

## Size

    * **MP3 & M4B:** 3.5MB  


## Duration

    * **MP3 & M4B:** 3:23min

  
---|---  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Pod_O_Ween 2020 prompt "haunt".


End file.
